The Awesome Prussia: How to get Nice Ass!
by Cormat48
Summary: What happens when Gilbert spots a nice ass he wants? What else? He goes after it to claim it as his own! With the help of his pretty awesome friends, Francis and Antonio, Gilbert makes a plan to with the stubborn ass, Ludwig! But what happens when Gilbert finds out that maybe getting love is a lot harder than it looks! Keep Reading to find out! High School Au. They're not Brothers!


**AUTHOR NOTES: Alright just so it is stated whenever the character is in a point of view you will not read their accent, unless they are talking alright. Also as another key note I am keeping these accents very, very simply I don't want to get too confusing to the point in which it isn't even worth reading! Here is you accent translator dear reader * gives you paragraph explanation of different accent and uses * take good care of it… it will be of great use to you… any way done being a creeper now! I also would like to state that I do not own any of the show or characters! I don't even own the original concept of the story, my awesome girlfriend does! So I would love to give her credit for this story too! Any way I hope you guys enjoy reading the prologue to THE AWESOME PRUSSIA: HOW TO GET "NICE ASS"!**

**_ACCENT TRANSLATOR:_**

**Prussia & Germany's-**** change "W"s and "WH"s to "V" change "TH"s to "Z"**

**France's-**** changes "I"s to "EE"s and "TH"s to "Z"**

**Spain's- ****all "H"s are silent or will be missing and "J"s change to "H"**

**Italy- **** all "H"s are silent or will be missing and "TH"s change to just "T"s**

The Awesome Prussia: How to get "Nice Ass"!

Prussia POV-

August 9- 7:45 A.M: First Day of School

I, the awesome astounding Gilbert stared at a nice muscular ass that wander its way into the classroom and took a seat near the front of the room. I sigh sadly. That is never a good sign….. The nice ass… belonged to a smart person. I shifted in my seat as I stared wondering about the ass and its owner, 'hmm wonder what their preference is…. Hmm and if they like to exercise since their ass is so tone… Oh and maybe they like birds! I mean birds are amazing ….yeah they are…. Just like gilbird. Gilbird is super amazing!' I pat my head with a smile, where Gilbird chirped back happily then I remembered that I was supposed to be doing something. 'Hmm what was I doing again…? 'I glanced up to make eye contact with the ass again. 'Oh yeah that was it! Hmm I wonder if the owner looks just as good' I look up to see a tall blonde, very fit and muscular with a giant scowl glued to his face. 'That's not healthy… but it does look pretty good on him…. Wait did I just think "him"…? I usually never think about "him"s. It always usually "her"s… but I mean I do have to give this "him" credit, he is pretty hot.'

I continued to watch the dude from a safe distance. I admired and examine his body and his personality this way, till suddenly a boy with light crisp brown hair skipped in to the room and began to bother the boy. Honestly I won't lie; all I really saw in my head of the boy with the light brown hair was his bouncing and hopping curl. It was inciting. I know I know, it might sound weird, but it is like that moment when a super, hot girl walks up to you but all you notice are her huge ass boob bouncing all over the place including sometimes if you are lucky your face. I mean a living example would be that one chick with the huge knockers, what is her name? Man I can't remember all I know is she is related to that creep Ivan, the huge stocky guy with the scarf. The dude thinks he so cool always talking about joining him, fuck him is what I say, I mean we all know that I am the most awesome of them all any way! Yeah I am so freakin cool. Hmm there was something I was doing for all this what was it again… oh yeah the ass! I decide to listen in to what the two guys were talking about. I lean my awesome ear out and listen closely to what the brown hair boy was shouting… hmm never mind guess I won't have to listen so hard any way, since the kid obviously has no volume control.

_ "Vat do you vant Feliciano? Can you not see zat I am busy getting ready for zee school day? You are such a Dummkopf at time," _groaned the frustrated blonde as he pulled items from his bookbag and laid them on the table. Woah he speaks German like I do that is so awesome, well technical he is speaking German while I am speaking Prussian. There is a totally difference… trust me there is. I shook my head to get me back on track; I continued to listen to the two juniors talk though in the end all I heard was this:

_ "Blah blah blah pasta blah blah"_

_ "vill you please be quite uhg"_

_ "Blah blah blah I like eating blah blah"_

_ "Trust me I get that by nov Feli so please just den Mund halten"_

_ "Blah blah I don't understand German but Gilbert understand Prussian and tey are kinda close toug totally different so e knows you just told me to sut up blah blah veh!"_

_ "Ugh zen vhy can't you listen!?"_

_ "Blah bla cause I got tis curl tat bounces up and down as I rant rant about pasta blah blah"_

_ "So vat does zat have to do vith anyzing!?" _

_ "blah blah because I am able to distract Gilbert with it because e is awesome and get inticed by it cause of his awesomeness"_

_ "Yeah you are totally right Gilbert is avesome! He is super avesome"_

_ "You sould like go ave sex with im blah blah blah pasta "_

_ "Yeah you are right I am going to start kissing him slowly and deeply"_

By now I didn't realize that I had begun to start kissing the air slowly as I image "nice ass" kissing me as he had described to the pasta kid. I continued this till a tall blonde with long curly locks tapped my shoulder, wear grinning from head to toe as he watch my display which only proved how much of a pervert he really was. Next to him was a tall tan kid with nice dark brown hair, who just gave me a blank stare. I froze and glanced up at them.

"Vhat? Can't a dude as avesome as me make out wiz ze air once and a while?" I growled with embarrassment, wait what am I saying there is no way I was embarrass I am way too awesome for that.

"Hoho my dear mon Cher, zere ees a teeme and place for "making out with ze aeer" and zees moment ees not the reeght teeme, zough the deesplay was very neece hohon", smiled the curly blonde boy as he took a seat next to me.

"Vhat ever Francis you can't tell the avesome me what I can and can't do so ha! " I gloated as the Spanish kid sat next to me too.

"But Gilbert wy were you doing that for any way? " he smiled as he pulled out his book for class. It was covered from page to page in little hearts that had his name, Antonio, and his boyfriends name, Romano- It was disgusting how much they were in loved though Romano would beat the hell out of him whenever he felt like it. Porbe Antonio.

"Hmm vell cause I felt like it zat is vhy! And cause I am the most avesome one of all!" I declared as I stood up from my desk pointing my finger to the sky. Yeah I can do that cause I am so awesome, that I make it look awesome!

"Hon hon" Francis rolls his eyes at my display," don't leee to us eet ees so obvious.. eet ees because of ze young gentle man een ze front of the room."

"Vhat? Hov did you knov? Do you have telekinesis? Because zat vould be really cool! Zough you knov vhat is vay better? Super strengz! or may be being able to fly zat is pretty avesome!"

"You mean telepath reeght where you speak and read people meends?" Francis questioned.

"No! Are you dumb!? I am talking about telekinesis, duh! Any way so vhat if I vas alright? It is not zat big of a deal any way zough I have an idea nov… kesesesseseseseseseses" I chuckled to myself as I began to scheme a very detail and amazing ploy to get "Nice Ass".

"Wat is wrong with im, Francis?" Antonio question blankly as he listen to my laughter fill the room.

"Oh we are about to get dragged zrough anozer one of hees crazy anteecs hopefully we weell be ready for ze reede zees teeme… honhon" Francis says with a smile glued to his face. Spain begins to smile and shakes his head remember how my last scheme had gotten him the best boyfriend in the world well at least Romano was in his opinion.

"Well wat is this plan, or are you going to keep us waiting?" Spain said with a chuckle. Suddenly I jumped up on to his desk and points to the sky once again.

"Alright here it goes zen! MY NEV PLAN IS CALLED GETTING "NICE ASS"! WHOO HOO! LETS DO IT!" I shouted! I fisted pump and smiled at my awesome and most amazing self. Francis and Antonio grinned along with me and I stood there in triumph. I turn my head still grinning and looked at the front of the room just in time to hear this converse between the Feliciano kid and the tall blonde.

"Uhm wat are tey talking about... tey are kinda scaring me maybe I sould tell tem tat I surrender even tough I am not in a figt or any ting, no!?" he shouted with top of his lungs. I frowned as I listen to the response that slipped its way out of "Nice Ass"'s mouth.

"No you do not have to do zat just ignore zem zey are obviously vierd and ve should not talk to zem or surrender understand. Zey are hooligans, Nov sit ja?" he said with a scowl across his face. Feliciano did as told and sat next to him. My face turned into a frown as I stood there on my desk watching him and suddenly I was left with only one thought in my mind- this is going to be harder than I thought…. Damn smart people!

**The end of th**e **prologue! Okay so trying out the accent thing! Woo hoo what did you guys think? To confusing? Not enough please leave me a review on the though alright! Oh and I told you that guide would come in handy didn't I hahahaha! Yeah I am totally awesome any way! Please guys go ahead and tell me what you fell is needed in this story or what you like or even what you didn't like! So please FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW~ LOVE YA GUYS! Thank you again for the read! **


End file.
